


【高文咕哒♂】前略，Master变成了小垂耳兔。

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, 兽化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 藤丸立香中了莫名其妙的兔化诅咒，长出了一对垂耳朵和一只毛茸茸的短尾巴。但实际上，变化不止这些。





	【高文咕哒♂】前略，Master变成了小垂耳兔。

**Author's Note:**

> TO mnihry  
> 其实本来是我在群里无事开脑洞，试图空手套兔图罢辽，结果……我好恨，我再也不口嗨写段子，一写段子竟狂写四千字  
> 傻白甜。吃兔兔就完事了。  
> 警告：PWP/兽化/假孕/攻方第一人称

　　Master不知道我在盯着他看。

　　其实作为从者，我们私下里常常觉得Master其实比起我们更加不像人类，结果他现在真的不是人类了——他长出了小兔子的耳朵和尾巴，温驯下垂的长耳朵，屁股上软软的一团毛。

　　现在这只油光水滑的小黑兔在Myroom里急作一团。

　　原因调查清楚了吗？是吃了什么不该吃的事物，还是被下了什么咒术？大概什么时候可以解决？不知道，至今依旧原因不明。而为了让他这副姿态不在迦勒底造成太大的轰动，作为Master的中意从者，在下就只能担负起在这段特殊观察时期内照顾Master的职责。

　　……在下可以对着圣枪发誓，本来确实是单纯地想要「照顾」。

　　您不要太心急了，Master。总会有解决办法的。我跟他说。我摸了摸他刚长出来的耳朵。很意外，被我这么碰到的时候，立香居然浑身颤抖了一下。他连忙抓住了我的手。别摸了，高文……

　　很难受吗？如果很难受的话要告诉我。

　　也不是……就是觉得，很奇怪……

　　那是很敏感的意思吗，Master？

　　后来我帮小兔子检查身体。干嘛要总这么摸来摸去的啊……他小声地说。因为很好奇。还从来没有见过Master长出尾巴和长耳朵的样子呢……嗯，没想到Master居然是垂耳兔？没关系，垂耳兔比较可爱哦。尾巴也好可爱。我把他抱在怀里，解开迦勒底制服前的系带，在他的胸口慢慢地摸。说起来，Master变成了兔子之后会怀孕吗？

　　——瞎说什么呢你。

　　他很义正言辞地跟我说，即使变成了兔子他也没可能怀孕吧。没有听说公兔子也能怀孕的前例啊！

　　我则语重心长地告诉他，Master，既然人变成兔子都有可能，你怎么知道就一定不可能怀孕呢。

　　怎么又说这种奇怪的话……

　　在我把他的T恤卷起来，在空气里抚摸他翘起的乳尖的时候，他嘴巴含糊地说高文你说这话感觉好变态啊……

　　Master不喜欢吗？

　　他只呜咽着回答别，别咬我的耳朵。真是越来越可爱了。明明在这种时刻一直都很喜欢听我说这种话呢，立香。

　　立香变成兔子之后好像更敏感了。以前往往做到过分的时候他才会哭的，现在才被摸了几下眼圈就开始红。这反应很有趣，我不禁多摸了一会儿。从上往下，吻着他头顶柔软生嫩的耳朵尖，然后是后颈，后背，一直到屁股上的尾巴。Master的衣服已经都被我脱了下来，我把他抱在斗篷里，反反复复地从脖子根儿摸到这又短又软的兔子尾巴，每次一揪这一小团绒毛，Master就会在我怀里哆嗦一下，从脸颊到脖子都烧红了一路。

　　现在他叉开腿坐在我的膝盖上。真意外，我居然感觉到裤子被他打湿了。

　　我跟他说听说兔子是一年四季都会发情的物种，发情是刺激性的，被亲吻也好，爱抚也好，哪怕是被长久地注视着，都可能被引起发情。Master现在说不定已经开始发情了呢。我摸着他下半身翘起来的阴茎，擦了擦上面不知道什么时候射出来的一点精水。现在只是被从者抚摸后背也能高潮吗？发情也不至于这么厉害吧，立香。还是说果然不愧是迦勒底的Master呢，身体素质的优秀果然能够出乎在下的意料。

　　结果他湿得更厉害了。眼睛一层水光，身上湿漉漉地出了汗，下面又像雌性一样地泥泞不堪，简直让我怀疑这小子不会真的是变成母兔了吧。

　　说实在的，到底是迦勒底的哪位黑幕如此懂得人心？

　　其实本来没有想过要在这时做。因为Master中了咒术，也不知道到底身体情况如何，但没想到实在是玩得过了火，把持不住，所以还是尝了尝他。那天晚上把小兔子捧着玩了好几次，最后让他跪趴在床上，我站在床边，抱着他又黏又滑的小屁股插进去。每次全根拔出来又插进去的时候，Master的尾巴都会摇一下，我心想也就是兔子尾巴短，如果变成了小猫或者什么别的长尾巴动物，怕是从前面碰触穴口的一瞬间开始，他的尾巴就会高高翘起来，摆个不停。

　　他新长出来的双耳也是又软又敏感。刚才被我吻耳朵根的时候他都快要哭了，结果真的搞起来，他却试图一直把耳朵往我这里送。我握着他垂下来的长耳朵，用手掌来回摩挲，他在我怀里抖得都要痉挛，精液射得乱七八糟一床单都是，穴里更是绞得极紧，然而越往里面进就发现越是湿润，简直让我产生了一种泡在温泉里的错觉。

　　我想起前些日子在阎魔亭里，Master在晚间无人的时候过来找我。我问他晚间也有作战任务吗，Master站在门边看着我，只是笑，摇了摇头。他问我试没试过这里的温泉。和百重塔那时候又不一样哦，你现在来的话，可是尊贵的VIP待遇。

　　我问他那店家，VIP有什么特别服务吗？立香对我眨了眨眼睛，要到了才知道呢。

　　我跟着他去了。在空无一人的浴场里，我赤身裸体，他挽起袖子给我擦背。

　　没想到在下居然有朝一日也会被Master如此侍奉啊。

　　高文卿平日里在战斗中如此尽心竭力，全力以赴，身为御主的我犒劳一下我的从者，也是理所当然的吧？

　　我对他说，不过Master的犒赏可以做得更好的。用毛巾擦背效率是不是太低了，能不能请藤丸立香大人亲自用胸来为在下擦背呢？

　　立香拍了一下我的肩膀。去你的吧。老子又不是大波幼齿美少女，哪来的胸给你做波推。我说Master术语说得真熟练啊。这小子还挺自豪地说，那当然了。

　　我说是Master的话平胸也是可以接受的。但他只说别闹了高文，坐好。

　　但是后来也许是小Master向来心软，又也许是自己也被我勾出了欲望，后来他跪在池水的边缘，让我坐在石头上为我口交。我一只手按着他的头让他给我深喉，另一只手去钩他绑着和服袖子的肩绳，他只含含糊糊地说别把绳子弄开了要不然袖子会湿，结果到后来却又被我把全身都弄得湿淋淋的——他直接被我拽到了温泉池里，反正午夜的浴场空无一人，我带着Master在这里胡来一番，也不会有人见到的。

　　后来Master送我回房间，又被我留下了。第二天早上老板娘带着Lady们满旅馆找Master，吵得外面震天响的时候我们两个才醒来，结果发现居然身体还连在一起。

　　就像现在这样：玛修小姐在外面敲门的时候，立香才在我的怀里睁开眼睛。不过我其实一直醒着，毕竟从者从来不需要睡眠。

　　他妈的。后来我抱着迷迷糊糊的立香从性器上拔起来，他才哼唧了一句。在他后穴里蓄了一夜的精水黏腻地往身下流，在我拔出来的时候简直能听到一声令人脸红心跳的轻响。

　　后来我帮他清理，洗澡，刷牙，拉通风扇，穿衣服穿鞋。他才说你晚上怎么不拔出来。我说抱歉，Master。

　　……你不会在我睡醒之前还在弄吧？

　　我则笑了笑，没有回答。而是跟他说，直肠是人体内吸收营养最重要的器官之一，魔力转换的效率也很高，所以为了更加有效地支撑您身上礼装魔术的运转——

　　得了吧迦勒底可不缺那点电力。

　　——其实这样受孕效率也会增加哦。

　　他叼着牙刷愣住了。真的假的，高文，你脑子没问题吧……

　　Master，您昨天没有发现自己叫得特别厉害吗？我说。其实昨天在下总是感觉顶到了什么新东西，会不会是您体内的生理构造改变了，长出了新的——

　　他死死地捂住了我的嘴。可以不要再一本正经地说问题发言了吗太阳骑士先生？

　　但后来我们继续做爱的时候，他变得越来越不对劲了。兔子的症状化似乎还在持续，并且越来越恶化了。那天我例行爱抚他乳尖的时候，居然开始感觉到他的胸口不知何时鼓起了很薄一层的乳肉，简直就像再度发育一样。他也变得更加敏感，脆弱，到后来刚插进去他就开始哭，身子一直瑟瑟发抖，到后来还说这样下去不行，强行要我戴上套子。

　　我其实挺不习惯现代人的避孕方式，而且我也觉得我和Master之间无需避孕——虽然我可能内心隐隐觉得让他怀了我的孩子也不是不行，我会当一个负起责任的好父亲来的，但前提是我们亲爱的小男高中生得有这个可以怀孕的生理机制才行啊。

　　不过我最后还是听他的话，毕竟立香哭得实在是太厉害了。

　　……但后来我发现他的小肚子好像真的稍微地鼓起来了一点。一开始我还在怀疑是不是迦勒底的伙食太好，开始谋划着如何劝卫宫先生和布狄卡女士给他做一些更加健康的全素膳食，结果当我把这件事告诉Master的时候，立香摸着肚子罕见地变了脸色。

　　——我知道他想到什么了。

　　我笑起来，把他抱到怀里，从他毛茸茸的大垂耳一路摸到小腹，附在他耳畔轻轻地说了一句，我会负责的。

　　他瘦削的肩膀收缩起来，满脸都是震惊：我该不会真的……

　　我当然知道这是假的。不过他的反应让人觉得可爱极了。于是我问他，有可能呢？Master，不如去医疗室诊断一下身体？

　　不不不不行！！

　　我从未想到小御主居然会如此讳疾忌医。也对，可能对于一个男高中生来说，突然身上附着了变成雌兔的诅咒并且怀上了中意从者的种，可能确实一时半刻难以接受。

　　我问他那怎么办。他说不……不知道……可能等变成兔子的诅咒消失掉就好了……

　　万一从兔子变了回来，孩子还在肚子里怎么办？我也一脸认真地问他，因为这孩子可也是我的啊。

　　Master仿佛觉得我说的很有道理，因此脸色变得更加苍白了。他现在耳朵也抖抖，尾巴也抖抖，长胳膊长腿的少年御主此刻在床上缩进了他的魔术协会制服斗篷，成了黑乎乎的一小团，憋了半天才眼睛红红地对我来了一句：还不都是你害的！

　　我举起双手：是是是。Master。全都是在下的错，在下甘愿领罚。

　　他一旦开始躲避什么就躲得厉害。身体检查更是一拖再拖。说起来之前变成了兔子后虽然没有查明真凶，不过在全迦勒底医务人员以及Caster协会的联合诊治之下，得出了只要再过两星期就会自然解除诅咒的诊断——所以他现在处于一边焦急地等待着这两周过去，一边非要让我二十四小时全天陪在身边的状态。

　　我心想他对自己的心理暗示真是厉害，居然连筑巢反应都出现了。不过我也乐得一直侍候在侧，毕竟在某些忙碌的日子里，即使是作为中意从者，我也只能在深更半夜见到他，这小子回来还没几句话就倒头便睡，倒是让身为太阳骑士的在下像极了等待丈夫回家的可怜妻子。

　　虽然立香是御主，我是从者，立香是主君， 我是臣子。但在丈夫和妻子的身份问题上，在下可是万分不能妥协的。

　　所以后来在夜晚时分我依旧和他上床。最后一夜，我一边揉捏着他胸前可怜巴巴地鼓起来的一小包，一边感慨着可惜就连这点软肉也会在明天之后恢复原型。我低下头，把他勃起的一粒乳尖含在嘴里，轻轻地吮着，咬着，扯着，一边抚摸着他震颤的脊骨和摇动的尾巴，幻想着能不能从里面吮出一点奶水来。

　　可惜当然不可能。

　　毕竟他根本没有怀孕。Caster们那么火眼金睛，一眼就能发现立香哪里不妥，如果是真的，我怕是早就被从者们联合秘密处决，变成达芬奇工坊里的金方块了。

　　我摸着他，他就用硬得不行的阴茎往我身上蹭，能蹭到哪儿就蹭到哪儿。刚才在摸他后背的时候他就射在了我的衣服上，小兔子血气方刚，最近一个月不知道泄身了多少次，然而晚上的第一次射精还是又白又稠。

　　不过就是我让他自己老老实实地都舔掉的时候，他委屈地抿着嘴，声音软软地说又不好吃。他居然跟我说，没有你的好吃。

　　……

　　在那一瞬间我简直就想轻而易举地放过他，捏着他翘着尾巴的小屁股直接干进去。但我没这么做。和立香好了这么久，我对他太熟了，能够轻而易举地抵抗这小子蛊惑人心的手段。

　　不过他会是这样的：只要我坚持着让他自己舔掉，他就会乖乖地去舔。他在床上驯良得很，是掌心里最听话的小宠物，不过大概谁都不敢相信，他居然会对他的从者，他的使魔言听计从。

　　后来把他弄得里外都熟透，我才把他的身体打开，让他主动地往我身上坐。我骗他这个体位不容易伤到宝宝，他居然认认真真地听了我的话，一边扶着肚子，一边小心翼翼地往下坐，直到完全夹住我的性器。我又觉得他好笑，又觉得他可爱。

　　立香真是太可爱了——我在吻住他的时候，只觉得他舌头也软，穴里也软，上下都是水淋淋湿乎乎的一小团，一用力往上顶一下，就能听到他嗓子里漏出一声呻吟来。我顶得越快他喘得越厉害，如果是抓着他的耳朵往后拽，他就开始眼圈发红地掉下泪来，双肩来来回回地扭个不停，腰也摇得很快。

　　他是喜欢这样的。我的小御主是会一边掉眼泪，一边求着我往更深一点插的。

　　但是我跟他说不能顶得太深啊Master，伤到孩子怎么办。他听了这话，突然浑身哆嗦，屁股也夹得极紧，我被他反倒是搞得猝不及防，就维持着插在一半的姿态直接射在了里面。

　　再后来我抱着他去清理，和他回到床上一起沉沉睡去。其实我本来是想着躺在他身边看他一夜的——毕竟不是每个人都能看到小兔子重新返回人形的机会。但是后来不知道怎么，听着立香有规律的轻鼾，我居然也陷入了恍惚之中。

　　结果我再度醒来的时候，听到一阵笑声。是立香。Master怎么一大早就笑得乐不可支？

　　藤丸立香爬起来，捂着肚子笑个不停。他说是不是兔子化的诅咒会传染啊高文，你看看你。你现在是只金毛大垂耳兔了……来吧，给本Master摸摸，是宠物就该听主人的话才成。

　　我愣住了。我看到确实有什么东西从我的头上垂下来，而Master正伸手抓住了它。

　　——不过。

　　「不过立香，Master？……您似乎也并没有变回人形哦。」


End file.
